The Shirt
by purpletwaddle
Summary: Lilly. Oliver. A shirt. Oliver's POV.


**My first fanfic ever so bear with me, ok? I'm just getting used to this**. **Didn't know whether I should rate this M or T but I finally decided to leave it at T. Setting of the story: Lilly, Oliver, Miley and Jackson are watching the "Indiana Joannie" movie in Miley's livingroom. It's in Oliver's POV.**

Sitting on Miley's couch.

With Lilly on my lap. Turning me on with that casual yet sexy tomboy-style outfit she's wearing.

She has her checkered black-and-white Vans on and is wearing those tight purple skinny jeans that hug her curves.

I laugh interiorly at the fact that what we fought over last night was her shirt. She had been wearing her "I'm with stupid" t-shirt after I'd told her repeatedly not to, because it offended me. But she just shrugged carelessly. Angry, I started to throw chips at her and yell at her for being such a terrible girlfriend. I even asked her if she cared about my feelings. Then she started to yell back, calling me a baby, and asking me to be a man. Approaching her menacingly and using my "man"-voice, I demanded her to take the shirt off and never wear it again. She answered furiously and stubbornly that she was not going to take it off. Then she added, teasingly, that the only way the shirt would be off was if I took it off of her myself. So in a burst of passion and anger, I ripped the shirt off and we had hot make-up sex.

Now, looking at her perfect tanned, silky smooth arms with her messy curls dangling on them from over her shoulders, I can't help but wonder if she's wearing the same purple polka-dot bra from last night.

Maybe… maybe not. But there's only one way to find out. And man having her resting like this on my lap... I want her _bad_. AGAIN. And it's all her fault too. She thinks I don't know she offered to sit on my lap just to seduce me? What a sly little blond tease she is. Lilly Truscott. One hell of a girl, I tell ya. Thankfully, I came prepared this time. Lilly Truscott's about to get a taste of her own medicine.

I clear my throat.

"Umm Lilly-pop?"

She grins and turns her head around slowly, seemingly engrossed in the movie. "Yes, Ollie-pop?"

_Oh Jesus she's killing me_. Always playing innocent and hard to get. Are these the qualities I love about her or hate about her? It's safe to say both since our relationship is a steamy combo of both. What's that saying? "There's a thin line between love and hate"?

She's staring at me. Like _what do you wanna say, you dork? You doughnut?_

Suddenly, I remember Miley and Jackson. And Robbie Ray. This is the Stuart household after all, not my house where everything "happened" last night.

"Umm…" I mumble, a devilish grin appearing suddenly on my face. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"What? No. Lemme see…"

I unzip my sweater and reveal to her the front of my navy blue shirt with big white printing on it.

""Radiohead SUCKS!"" she exclaims in disgust, getting up. She slaps me hard on my arm.

"How could you Oliver?! I thought we were over this already!" She looks devastated.

I smile maliciously and say, mimicking the way I used to talk to Joannie, cuz I know it drives her crazy, "Revenge, DEAR."

Her jaw drops and she's about to pin me up against the kitchen wall, as she screams, "Oh what you wanna start a fight? Hun Ollie-wooky?"

Ooooh that stings me bad. When she uses the nickname she did on her ex Lucas on me. What a jackass that guy was. Hold up, is she calling me a jackass?

But before anything can happen, and Lilly is able to threaten me further, Miley throws both of us out the front door. "You two are ruining my movie!"

We're now sitting on the porch. She's punching my arms and pulling my crotch, then kicking my nuts, reiterating, over and over, "You know how much I hate you, Oken?"

And then I pull her into a kiss. French, with tongue.

"Not as much as I love you, Lilly-pop."

She smiles. "Aww Ollie-pop, I love it when you…"

But her sentence is left unfinished as I tear off her striped black and white tank top. Moaning, she throws off my hoodie, and as I get on top of her, the writing on the back of my shirt is revealed: "Revenge is sweet."

**Hope you enjoyed. Otherwise, sorry for the time-waster! (Oh and I hope all of you got the ending...)**


End file.
